2009-10 Kvalserien til Elitserien
The 2009-10 Kvalserien til Elitserien aimed to decide on team movements between the Elitserien and the HockeyAllsvenskan in Sweden. Participating teams From the Elitserien: * Rögle BK * Södertälje SK From the Allsvenskan: * AIK * Almtuna IS * Leksands IF * Växjö Lakers HC First round (March 21st) Almtuna IS 4 - 2 Leksands IF (1-1, 2-0, 1-1) ** 1-0 03.20 Joachim Gellerstedt (Sebastian Eriksson, Julius Larsson) ** 1-1 07.24 Eric Johansson (Tomas Kollar, Pelle Prestberg) PP1 ** 2-1 27.40 Johan Berggren (Rickard Rollin-Carlsson, Linus Stensson) ** 3-1 31.45 Kim Karlsson (Sebastian Eriksson) ** 3-2 50.44 Antti Hulkkonen (Daniel Hermansson) ** 4-2 57.08 Carl Gustafsson (Sebastian Eriksson, Kim Karlsson) Södertälje SK 2 - 0 Rögle BK (0-0, 1-0, 1-0) ** 1-0 33.37 Linus Videll (Fredrik Svensson, Yanick Lehoux) ** 2-0 52.20 Yanick Lehoux (Jonas Almtorp) PP1 Växjö Lakers HC 5 - 6 AIK IF (2-2, 1-1, 2-3) ** 0-1 08.44 Johan Ryno (Dick Tärnström, Per Savilahti-Nagander) ** 1-1 09.32 Christoffer Persson (Erik Lindhagen) ** 2-1 12.01 Anton Hedman (Erik Josefsson, Johan Markusson) ** 2-2 14.39 Henrik Eriksson (Mattias Beck, Dick Tärnström) SH1 ** 2-3 24.15 Richard Gynge (Jonas Westerling, Andreas Jungbeck) ** 3-3 36.08 Johan Andersson (Josh MacNevin, Robert Rosén) ** 4-3 43.40 Peter Tsimikalis (Björn Karlsson) ** 4-4 49.21 Mattias Beck (Andreas Jungbeck) ** 4-5 52.08 Victor Ahlström (Patrik Bergström, Jonas Liwing) PP1 ** 5-5 56.18 Josh MacNevin (Daniel Åhsberg, Anton Hedman) PP1 ** 5-6 58.46 Henrik Eriksson (David Engblom, Patrik Bergström) Round 2 (March 23rd) AIK IF 3 - 4 Södertälje SK (1-2, 2-1, 0-1) ** 0-1 09.08 Yanick Lehoux ** 0-2 13.01 Jonas Almtorp (Yanick Lehoux, Linus Videll) ** 1-2 18.02 Jonas Westerling (Andreas Jungbeck, Per Savilahti-Nagander) ** 2-2 25.51 Christian Sandberg (Dick Tärnström, Jonas Westerling) PP1 ** 2-3 29.25 Petri Pakaslahti (Robert Carlsson, Linus Klasen) ** 3-3 37.23 Oscar Ahlström (Patrik Bergström, Johan Ryno) PP1 ** 3-4 59.05 Yanick Lehoux (Linus Videll) Leksands IF 4 - 1 Växjö Lakers HC (2-1, 0-0, 2-0) ** 1-0 03.52 Pelle Prestberg ** 2-0 07.15 Tomas Kollar (Pelle Prestberg, Tony Virta) ** 2-1 09.41 Steve Saviano (Josh MacNevin, Gustav Hjalmarsson) ** 3-1 45.23 Pelle Prestberg ** 4-1 59.08 Tony Virta (Jesper Ollas, Jean-Luc Grand-Pierre) ENG Rögle BK 3 - 2 Almtuna IS PS (1-1, 0-1, 1-0, 0-0, 1-0) ** 1-0 05.16 Ramzi Abid (Mattias Sjögren, Tommy Enström) PP1 ** 1-1 16.04 Robert Kimby (Mikael Aaro, Sebastian Eriksson) PP1 ** 1-2 36.36 Jimmie Kraft (Johan P. Andersson) ** 2-2 57.50 Éric Beaudoin (Ramzi Abid, Mathias Månsson) ** 3-2 GWS Jakob Johansson Round 3 (March 25th) AIK IF 2 - 3 Rögle BK OT (0-0, 1-1, 1-1, 0-1) ** 0-1 23.40 Mattias Sjögren (Simon Hjalmarsson, Dominik Granak) PP1 ** 1-1 37.58 Lucas Lawson (Oscar Ahlström, Victor Ahlström) ** 2-1 46.17 Jonas Liwing PP1 ** 2-2 52.28 Jeremy Colliton ** 2-3 63.19 Daniel Rahimi (Simon Hjalmarsson) Södertälje SK 3 - 2 Leksands IF (1-1, 1-1, 1-0) ** 1-0 10.06 Julian Jacobsen (Stefan Gråhns, Per Hallin) ** 1-1 17.36 Oliver Ekman-Larsson (Pelle Prestberg, Tomas Kollar) PP1 ** 2-1 32.30 Linus Videll (Jens Olsson, Stefan Bemström) ** 2-2 39.28 Daniel Hermansson (Oliver Ekman-Larsson, Eric Johansson) ** 3-2 42.55 Jonas Almtorp (Linus Videll) Växjö Lakers HC 2 - 3 Almtuna IS PS (0-1, 1-0, 1-1, 0-0, 0-1) ** 0-1 12.37 Johan Jonsson (Sebastian Eriksson) ** 1-1 21.33 Niclas Burström (Robert Rosén, Daniel Åhsberg) ** 1-2 51.35 Sebastian Eriksson (Carl Gustafsson, Mikael Aaro) ** 2-2 55.14 Christopher Liljewall (Peter Tsimikalis, Niclas Burström) ** 2-3 GWS Fredrik Vestberg Round 4 (March 27th) Almtuna IS 1 - 3 Södertälje SK (1-0, 0-1, 0-2) ** 1-0 15.54 Robert Kimby (Olof Mårs) ** 1-1 26.38 Topi Jaakola (Fredric Andersson) ** 1-2 54.27 Topi Jaakola (Julian Jacobsen) ** 1-3 59.47 Jonas Almtorp PP1 ENG ' Leksands IF' 2 - 1 AIK IF (0-0, 2-1, 0-0) ** 0-1 24.55 Lucas Lawson (Oscar Ahlström) ** 1-1 35.03 Pelle Prestberg (Tomas Kollar, Tony Virta) PP1 ** 2-1 38.20 Jesper Ollas Rögle BK 5 - 2 Växjö Lakers HC (0-0, 4-2, 1-0) ** 1-0 21.42 Éric Beaudoin (Mathias Porseland, Jeremy Colliton) PP2 ** 2-0 22.37 Simon Hjalmarsson (Dominik Granak, Daniel Glimmenvall) PP1 ** 2-1 25.48 Steve Saviano (Josh MacNevin, Gustav Hjalmarsson) ** 3-1 28.07 Mario Kempe (Dominik Granak, Tommy Enström) PP1 ** 3-2 29.27 Anton Hedman (Daniel Åhsberg, Josh MacNevin) PP1 ** 4-2 38.08 Ramzi Abid (Mathias Månsson) ** 5-2 48.45 Mario Kempe (Simon Hjalmarsson) Round 5 (March 29th) AIK IF 4 - 1 Almtuna IS (2-0, 1-0, 1-1) ** 1-0 02.41 Dick Tärnström (Christian Sandberg, Richard Gynge) PP1 ** 2-0 17.12 Daniel Bång (Jonas Liwing, Dick Tärnström) ** 3-0 30.00 Daniel Bång (Johan Ryno, Christian Sandberg) ** 4-0 45.07 Richard Gynge (Jonas Westerling, Dick Tärnström) PP1 ** 4-1 58.04 Andreas Paulsson (Magnus Svanberg, Johan P. Andersson) Leksands IF 3 - 4 Rögle BK (1-3, 1-1, 1-0) ** 0-1 05.17 Jeremy Colliton (Dominik Granak, Daniel Rahimi) ** 1-1 06.05 Daniel Hermansson (Thomas Rhodin, Pelle Prestberg) PP2 ** 1-2 14.24 Mathias Porseland (Jeremy Colliton, Jakob Johansson) PP1 ** 1-3 18.08 Ramzi Abid (Mathias Månsson, Mathias Porseland) ** 2-3 25.15 Tony Virta (Pelle Prestberg, Tomas Kollar) ** 2-4 25.42 Mario Kempe (Mattias Sjögren) ** 3-4 57.15 Jussi Pesonen (Pelle Prestberg, Eric Johansson) Södertälje SK 7 - 4 Växjö Lakers HC (0-0, 2-2, 5-2) ** 1-0 26.25 Linus Videll (Tim Heed, Jonas Almtorp) PP1 ** 1-1 32.27 Daniel Åhsberg (Anton Hedman, Oscar Ahlsenfelt) PP1 ** 1-2 34.09 Niclas Burström (Christopher Liljewall, David Lundbohm) ** 2-2 36.25 Jonas Almtorp (Linus Videll, Stefan Bemström) PP1 ** 2-3 45.08 Anton Hedman (Johan P. Andersson, Robert Rosén) PP1 ** 3-3 46.15 Yanick Lehoux (Linus Videll, Pierre Hedin) ** 3-4 47.43 Erik Josefsson ** 4-4 49.38 Jiri Bicek ** 5-4 51.18 Fredric Andersson (Julian Jacobsen, Jiri Bicek) ** 6-4 51.42 Blaz Gregorc (Linus Videll) ** 7-4 57.19 Linus Videll (Topi Jaakola, Jonas Almtorp) SH1 ENG Round 6 (April 2nd) Almtuna IS 1 - 2 AIK IF (1-1, 0-0, 0-1) ** 1-0 04.49 Andreas Paulsson (Jimmie Kraft) ** 1-1 12.55 Stefan Johansson (Patrik Bergström, David Engblom) ** 1-2 48.37 Richard Gynge (Christian Sandberg, Daniel Bång) PP1 Rögle BK 1 - 2 Leksands IF OT (0-0, 1-0, 0-1, 0-1) ** 1-0 38.40 Mario Kempe (Dominik Granak, Simon Hjalmarsson) PP1 ** 1-1 40.25 Pelle Prestberg (Thomas Rhodin, Oliver Ekman-Larsson) PP1 ** 1-2 62.02 Jussi Pesonen (Thomas Rhodin) Växjö Lakers HC 7 - 6 Södertälje SK OT (1-3, 2-2, 3-1, 1-0) ** 0-1 01.28 Yanick Lehoux (Linus Videll) ** 0-2 02.25 Per Hallin (Patrick Yetman, Stefan Gråhns) ** 1-2 08.47 Johan Andersson (Josh MacNevin, Robert Rosén) PP1 ** 1-3 11.37 Linus Klasen (Petri Pakaslahti, Daniel Josefsson) ** 2-3 23.06 David Lundbohm ** 2-4 34.42 Julian Jacobsen (Jiri Bicek, Fredric Andersson) ** 2-5 37.14 Jiri Bicek (Fredric Andersson, Julian Jacobsen) ** 3-5 39.52 Daniel Åhsberg (Josh MacNevin) PP2 ** 4-5 40.43 Josh MacNevin (Daniel Åhsberg, Johan Andersson) PP1 ** 5-5 49.26 Niclas Burström (Robert Rosén, Jeremias Augustin) ** 5-6 50.55 Linus Klasen (Patrick Yetman, Robert Carlsson) ** 6-6 52.40 Gustav Hjalmarsson (Steve Saviano, Erik Lindhagen) ** 7-6 61.30 Erik Josefsson (Daniel Åhsberg, Johan Andersson) Round 7 (April 4th) AIK IF 2 - 3 Leksands IF (1-1, 0-1, 1-1) ** 1-0 06.14 Tobias Ericsson (Fredrik Carlsson) ** 1-1 08.41 Daniel Hermansson (Eric Johansson, Kimmo Lotvonen) ** 1-2 31.58 Tony Virta (Tomas Kollar, Pelle Prestberg) ** 2-2 51.18 David Engblom (Tobias Ericsson, Dick Tärnström) ** 2-3 58.50 Jussi Pesonen (Thomas Rhodin) Södertälje SK 4 - 3 Almtuna IS OT (0-0, 1-1, 2-2, 1-0) ** 1-0 31.39 Linus Klasen (Daniel Josefsson, Robert Carlsson) ** 1-1 32.07 Kim Karlsson (Carl Gustafsson, Mikael Aaro) ** 1-2 51.34 Carl Gustafsson (Jonathan Sjölund, Rickard Rollin-Carlsson) SH1 ** 2-2 51.54 Linus Klasen (Pierre Hedin, Tim Heed) PP1 ** 3-2 54.58 Yanick Lehoux ** 3-3 56.48 Fredrik Sandgren (Robert Kimby) ** 4-3 63.36 Jonas Almtorp (Per Hallin, Patrick Yetman) Växjö Lakers HC 3 - 7 Rögle BK (1-2, 1-2, 1-3) ** 1-0 02.32 Johan Andersson (Erik Lindhagen, Christian Magnusson) ** 1-1 08.15 Simon Hjalmarsson (Mattias Sjögren) ** 1-2 10.19 Éric Beaudoin (Jeremy Colliton) SH1 ** 2-2 23.41 Johan Markusson (Josh MacNevin, Robert Rosén) PP1 ** 2-3 25.39 Simon Hjalmarsson (Mattias Sjögren, Mario Kempe) ** 2-4 27.16 Mattias Sjögren SH1 ** 2-5 41.01 Simon Hjalmarsson (Daniel Glimmenvall, Mario Kempe) ** 3-5 49.27 Gustav Hjalmarsson (Steve Saviano, Erik Lindhagen) ** 3-6 58.38 Mattias Sjögren (Dominik Granak, Éric Beaudoin) ENG ** 3-7 59.03 Robert Kantor (Ted Brithén) Round 8 (April 6th) ' Almtuna IS' 4 - 0 Växjö Lakers HC (0-0, 2-0, 2-0) ** 1-0 26.04 Mikael Aaro (Fredrik Vestberg, Johan Jonsson) PP1 ** 2-0 35.17 Jimmie Kraft (Johan P. Andersson, Fredrik Vestberg) ** 3-0 49.13 Johan Jonsson (Carl Gustafsson, Fredrik Vestberg) ** 4-0 57.26 Elias Fälth (Robert Kimby, Fredrik Vestberg) PP1 Leksands IF 3 - 2 Södertälje SK OT (1-1, 1-1, 0-0, 1-0) ** 1-0 08.21 Oliver Ekman-Larsson (Pelle Prestberg, Thomas Rhodin) PP1 ** 1-1 14.15 Patrick Yetman (Jonas Almtorp, Yanick Lehoux) ** 2-1 23.10 Jens Bergenström (Stefan Lassen, Jean-Luc Grand-Pierre) ** 2-2 25.32 Pierre Hedin (Tim Heed, Linus Klasen) PP1 ** 3-2 62.25 Pelle Prestberg (Thomas Rhodin, Tony Virta) PP1 Rögle BK 4 - 5 AIK IF (1-2, 3-3, 0-0) ** 0-1 06.21 Henrik Eriksson (Andreas Jungbeck, David Engblom) ** 0-2 10.10 Daniel Bång (Christian Sandberg, Johan Ryno) ** 1-2 17.18 Mattias Sjögren (Daniel Glimmenvall) ** 1-3 21.13 Tobias Ericsson SH1 ** 2-3 22.34 Mario Kempe (Daniel Glimmenvall, Dominik Granak) PP1 ** 2-4 25.00 Henrik Eriksson (Mikael Österberg, Tobias Ericsson) ** 2-5 25.24 Daniel Bång (Johan Ryno, Christian Sandberg) ** 3-5 32.53 Mario Kempe (Mattias Sjögren, Simon Hjalmarsson) ** 4-5 34.37 Giulio Scandella (Ramzi Abid) Round 9 (April 8th) Almtuna IS 3 - 1 Rögle BK (2-0, 0-1, 1-0) ** 1-0 05.03 Fredrik Sandgren (Carl Gustafsson, Sebastian Eriksson) ** 2-0 17.38 Robin Andersson (Robert Kimby, Fredrik Vestberg) ** 2-1 30.56 Jeremy Colliton (Robert Kantor) ** 3-1 58.36 Rickard Rollin-Carlsson (Sebastian Eriksson, Fredrik Sandgren) Södertälje SK 1 - 2 AIK IF OT (1-0, 0-1, 0-0, 0-1) ** 1-0 12.52 Per Hallin (Tim Heed, Linus Klasen) PP1 ** 1-1 33.40 Dick Tärnström (Per Savilahti-Nagander, Patrik Bergström) ** 1-2 60.17 Richard Gynge (Dick Tärnström) PP1 Växjö Lakers HC 5 - 2 Leksands IF (3-0, 1-1, 1-1) ** 1-0 10.23 Niclas Burström (Erik Lindhagen, Steve Saviano) PP1 ** 2-0 13.07 Johan Andersson (Robert Rosén, David Lundbohm) PP1 ** 3-0 14.51 Jeremias Augustin (Erik Josefsson) ** 4-0 38.18 Erik Lindhagen ** 4-1 39.55 Daniel Hermansson (Oliver Ekman-Larsson, Jussi Pesonen) PP1 ** 5-1 42.31 Gustav Hjalmarsson (Steve Saviano) ** 5-2 55.14 Jussi Pesonen (Daniel Hermansson, Eric Johansson) PP1 Round 10 (April 10th) AIK IF 2 - 0 Växjö Lakers HC (0-0, 0-0, 2-0) ** 1-0 54.22 Lucas Lawson (Oscar Ahlström) ** 2-0 58.38 Daniel Bång ENG Leksands IF 2 - 1 Almtuna IS (0-0, 1-1, 1-0) ** 1-0 22.11 Johan Hägglund (Jens Bergenström, Oliver Ekman-Larsson) ** 1-1 28.01 Johan P. Andersson (Mikael Aaro, Johan Jonsson) PP1 ** 2-1 59.16 Patrik Carlsson (Jean-Luc Grand-Pierre) Rögle BK 3 - 2 Södertälje SK PS (0-0, 2-1, 0-1, 0-0, 1-0) ** 1-0 24.07 Andrée Brendheden (Daniel Glimmenvall) ** 1-1 27.30 Stefan Bemström (Linus Klasen, David Fredriksson) ** 2-1 30.36 Jakob Johansson (Giulio Scandella, Ramzi Abid) ** 2-2 41.34 Jens Olsson ** 3-2 GWS Mario Kempe Final standings ''SOW refers to Shoot Out Wins.'' ''SOL''' refers to 'Shoot Out Losses. Södertälje SK maintains its place in the Elitserien; Rögle BK is relegated to the HockeyAllsvenskan; AIK IF is promoted to the Elitserien. Scoring Leaders Category:Kvalserien til Elitserien